Big Changes, New Powers & Feelings
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: This is my first fic Please be nice. The monkeys get truned into humans and now have to live that way untill they are cured. Fluff between Sprax and Nova and OCs.
1. The Run in with Manderin

**ME: Hi! I'm new here. and this is my first fic on fanfiction. I have about 20 fics but this is the first I'm putting up.**

**Sparx: Get on with it already!**

**Nova: She'll start when she's ready! Now Shut Up!!!( hits him over the head.)**

**Me: Thanks Nova! So, here's my story. Hope you like it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter one: The Run in with Manderin**

The sun was starting to rise in Shuggazoom city and the Hyperforce was just heading back to the robot. An enemy had been about to attack when they showed up and defeated it. Nova was ahead of everyone else and was going to reach the robot first.

???: Hehehe. Hello my brothers.

Antauri: Manderin?!

Manderin: Yes, it's me. But now I have a new look.

It was true he did, for one he was human. He had orange hair, an orange and white striped T-shirt, orange pants and white shoes.

Nova: Well I don;t care if you're human or robot. You're going down!

Manderin: Ah, ah, ah, sister.

He pointed a gun at Nova and pulled the triger. A beam of light hit her and she began to glow yellow.

Sparx: Nova!

All the boys were going to attack Manderin when he did the same thing to them as he did to Nova. They all started to glow thier individual colors.

Chiro: What did you do to them?!

Manderin: You'll find out soon, my hairless monkey. Hehe, goodbye, my brothers. I'll be back.

With that he jumped off the foot cruser and ran up behind Chiro and knocked him out.



Gibson: Chiro, Chiro, wake up. Come on Chiro, wake up.

Chiro: Ohhhh.

Otto: He's coming to.

Chiro slowly opened his eyes and tryed to focus them. He could make out two people hovering over him.

Chiro: Uhhh, ow. Manderin must of hit my head harder then I thought. You guys look human.

He sat up slowly rubbing the back of his head.

Gibson:'sigh' We are.

Chiro: What!

He turned to look at gibson. And saw Gibson was right. Gibson had blue fluffy hair, black eyes, black rimed glasses, a white shirt with a blue tie, and a blue sweater vest that said "Science Rules" around a beaker. Blue shorts with a black belt and white shoes.

Gibson: We believe it was that light that hit us that turned us into humans.

Otto: Yeah, what Gibson said.

Chiro turned to see what Otto look like as a human. Otto had semi-spiked green hair, a green tank-top that said "Mechanics Rule" around a hamer and rinch crossed, he had black eyes, green shorts with a black belt, and white and green shoes.

Chiro: Are the others ok?

Otto: Yeah, they're over there.

Otto pointed to over by the foot cruser. Chiro saw two boys and a girl,who was laying on one of the boys lap. The other boy turned around and sort of smiled. He got up and came walking over.

Antauri: It's good to see you're awake, Chiro.

Chiro: Thanks, Antarui.

Antarui had silver hair, dark blue eyes, a black and siver T-shirt that said "philosoper", black shorts and a silver belt, and black and white shoes.

Chiro: I take it the ones over there are Sparx and Nova.

Antauri: Yes.

He helped Chiro up and fallowed Chiro back over to Sparx and Nova.

Chiro: She ok?

Sparx: Antauri says she's fine.

Sparx had spiked red hair, black eyes, a red T-shirt that said "Magnetic personality" around a magnet, red shorts with flames and red shoes.

Nova: "moan"

Chiro: Hey, She's starting to wake up.

Nova: Ohhh, what happened?

She sat up slowly rubbing her head.

Chiro: You've been turned into a human.

Nova: What?!

She stood up pretty fast and looked at her self. She had bright yellow hair, pink eyes, a yellow tank-top with pink around the coller, arm holes and the bottom hem, it said "Good Monkey" in pink around a pink monkey, a yellow skirt with a pink scarf tied around her waist like a belt, yellow and pink shoes and three pinl bracelets on her left wrist.

Nova: How'd this happen?

Chiro: It was Manderin.

Nova: Figures.

Gibson: Well, I sugesst we go into the robot and try to track down Manderin.

They started going toward the robot.

Chiro: Wait. I was thinking we should go to the mall, because we don't how long you're going to be humans, and you can't ware the same clothes everyday.

Antauri: Chiro's right.

Otto: So we're going.

Antauri: Yes

Nova: To Shuggazoom mall!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well there you have it the first chapter. I'm so happy. You know that part when I described Nova. Well some may call it a run on sentence, but I call it atention to detail. Even though I didn't put that much for the boys.**

**Sparx: Are you saying you faveor Nova more than us?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Sparx: Well.**

**Nova: Stop pestering her.(Hits him in the head, again.)**

**Me:all right, Bye bye. Tune in for the next Chapter. Title: The Trip to The Mall.**

**And now I shall do some evil laphter. Bwahahaha.**


	2. The Trip to The Mall

**Weeeeee!!!!!!! My 2nd chapter!!!!! YAY!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 2 The Trip to the Mall**

It took the 'new' Hyperforce about a half-hour to get to the mall. When they entered they were impressed by all the stores and all the activity going on.

Otto: Coool.

Nova: well…I'll see you guys later.

Antauri: Hold it, Nova.

Antauri grabbed the back of Novas shirt before she ran off, which made it tighten around her chest, and of course that made Sparx stare a little.

Nova: what?

Antauri: we need to set a place to meet.

Chiro: well it's ten o'clock now, so... how' bout we meet in the food court in two hours.

Nova: ok! See you guys in two hours!

She ran off before anyone could stop her again.

Sparx: she's defiantly a girl.

Otto: yep, well… I'm going to see if they have any tool stores around.

Chiro: remember, food court, two hours

Otto: yeah!

Antauri: Gibson and I are going to go find a book store to find some tantalizing books.

Chiro: Ok, see you I guys in the food court.

Sparx: Well… I going to go find a music store or vid-game store. What are you going to do?

Chiro: Don't know. Just walk around for now.

Sparx: alright, see you in two hours.

Chiro: all right.

About an hour late Nova came out of the tenth store she had visited with five bags. Five of the stores she visited didn't have anything she liked. She had found , though, a yellow bath robe with pink ducks on it, pink slippers, a cute two-piece bathing suit that was yellow with pink bows, and a few other things. She was walking past a store with sun glasses and decided she needed some. On the other side of the mall Antauri and Gibson were going to the food court. They knew they still had an hour left and decided to go to the food court to read their new books. Antauri found a book on philosophy and Gibson, surprisingly, found a book on science he didn't have.

They entered the food court and looked around for a table to sit at. While looking around they spotted two girls sitting at a table. One had metallic purple hair that went down to about the middle of her back with a bow in it, a purple T-shirt, a purple skirt that was about pass knee length and purple and white shoes. She seemed to be writing something. Her friend Seemed to be working on a computer. She had light blue hair that was about the same length as her friends with two on either side. She had black rimmed glasses that she kept pushing back up, a light blue T- shirt and a light blue skirt about a little shorter that knee length and blue and white shoes.

Gibson: Why do those two look so familiar?

Antauri: I don't know, but it isn't poliate to stare.

Antauri and Gibson found a table close to the girls and Gibson kept looking over at them.

Antauri: Gibson. Stop looking over there.

Gibson: I can't help it. They look so familiar.

Over where the girls were sitting the one in blue noticed Gibson looking over at her and her friend.

Blue girl: Those boys over there keep looking at us.

Purple girl: I know.

Blue girl: Hmmm….. They look familiar.

Purple girl: They should. They're Antauri and Gibson.

Blue girl: Really?

Purple girl: Yes. Why don't you invite them over?

Blue girl; I think I will.

She got upand started walking twards the boys. Gibson noticed and quickly looked away.

Blue girl: Hello.

Antauri: Hello.

Gibson: Hi.

Blue girl: Me and my friend noticed you two looking at us.

Gibson: Oh...well...uh...

Blue girl: Hi, Gibson.

Gibson: Jay?!

Jay: Yes. It's me.

Antauri gotup and walked over to Jays friend who's name is Violet.

Violet: Hello, Antauri.

Antauri: Hello, Violet.

Jay: I see Manderin got to you guys.

Gibson: Yes But how did you know?

Jay: Well you see. Sorceress was working on a potion to turn inadimate objects into animals. But it backfired and turned us into humans.

Gibson: So that's way he's human.

Jay: Yes. Now here's the rest of the story. Manderin, who obviasly pretending to be on our side, stool the potion and ran off.

Violet: We figured he was coming here to turn you guys into humans.

Jay: And it seems we were right. But it also seems like we were to late to stop him.

Violet: Sorceress is working on an antidote right now so we don't know how long this is going to last.

Antauri: It is aright we're fine. Lets not worry about it. So, Violet, May I ask what are working on?

Violet: Oh, just a new recipe. I've been needing to.

Gibson: So, Jay, What are you working on your computer?

Jay: Well, you see, we put a tracker on Manderin to see where he was going, but it dosen't seem to be working.

Gibson: Purhaps, it's because he's human.

Jay: My god, Gibson, you're right! It worked when he was a robot. But now that he's human

Gibson: It doesn't work. So all we have to do is boost the signal

Jay: And change the energy signature

Both: And we'll be able to track him.

They started right away on what they just said on Jays conputer and all Antauri and Violet could was stare at them. Back with Nova in the sunglasses store she was walking backwards looking at sunglasses when she bumped into somone.

Nova: Oh, sorry.

???: Nah, it's my fault.

Nova bumped into a girl with rose pink hair, that was a little longer than sholder length, a rose pink shirt that siad "Heart Breaker" on it aruond a heart being broken by a hammer, a dark pink skirt and rose pink and white shoes.

Nova: Rose?!

Rose: Nova?!

Nova: When did you get back?

Rose: Three days ago.

Nova: How come you're a human?

Rose: Long story, Short explantion. Sorceress was working on a potion, it back fired, turned us into humans, except Kako, and Manderin took it.

Nova: All right.

Rose: How long have you beem human?

Nova: We just got turned into humans today. Can we please get off the subject.

Rose: No prob. Sooo, are you and Sparx together?

Nova: Can we please not talk about that eather, and NO!

Rose: Hehe. All right. Hey these would be perfect for you.

Rose held up a pair of yellow sunglasses with pink daiseys on the corners.

Nova: And these would be perfect for you.

She held up a pair of rose pink sunglasses with roses on the corners. They had each decided to get the sunglasses they pivked out for each other. They walked out of the store with them pruched on their heads talking about girl stuff. On the other side of the mall Otto had fould a tool store. He was reaching for a Rinch 3000 when his hand bumped with another.

Otto: Oh, sorry.

???: It's ok.

Otto just so happened to bump the hand of a girl. She had shoulder length lime greenhair, a lime green tank-top that said "mechanic" around a hammer and skew crossed. A lime green skirt that was about knee lenght and green and white shoes.

Otto: Wow, I didn't except to see a girl in her. Wait...Ivy?!

Ivy: Otto?! Eeeeeee!!!!!!

Ivy somewhat jumped on to Otto and gave him a hugh hug.

Otto: You're a human too?

Ivy: Yeah. You see sorceress made a potion it back fired and turned us into humans.

Otto: Then manderin stole it, right?

Ivy: Yep. That's why we came back, to track him. But Jays tracker hasn't been working.

Otto: Well...I'm sure Jay and Gibson will figure it out.

Ivy: Of course they will.

Back eith the girls they were still talking while looking for a store to look in. While walling they spotted a few boys walking. One was Sparx and the other was Rose's teammate Noba. Noba had spiked yellow hair, red eyes, a yellow tank-top with red on the hems, that siad "Bad Monkey" in red around a little red monkey, yellow shorts witha red belt, and yellow shoes. Then Rose noticed a few other boys looking at her and Nova.

Rose: Hey, follow me.

They walked over to the boys started to somewhat flirt.

Boy 1: Hey, cuties.

Rose: Hi.

Nova: Hello.

Boy 2: So, what are your names?

Rose: I'm Rose and she's Nova.

Boy 1: Well, I'm A.J.

Boy 2: And I'm J.T.

Nova: Well it's nice to meet you.

Now by this time Sparx and Noba noticed the girls and the boys who were flirting with them. And of course they were both furious.

The boys walked over both looking extremly upset.

Noba: Rose.

Sparx: Nova.

A.J.: Who are you?

J.T.: Hey girls who are they?

N.& S.: We're-

Rose: They're our brothers.

Nova:...Yeah,

A.&J.: Oh.

Sparx: Come on, GIRLS.

Noba: Yeah, we have to go.

Girls: Fine. Bye.

A.&J.: Bye.

They were just out of ear shot of A.J. and J.T. befor the boys started to talk to the girls.

Sparx: What do you think you were doing?

Nova: Just having a little fun, Sparxy.

Sparx: Do not call me that.

Noba: We have to keep a low profile.

Rose: What's the matter? Jelous?

Noba: (slight blush)...No.

Nova: Rrrright.

Sparx: Anyway,Lets go.

When they reached the food courtthey didn't have a hard time finding Antauri, Gibson, Jay, and Violet. They also spoted Otto and Ivy coming in. Ivy just so happen to be hanging on Ottos arm.

Nova: Hi, guys.

Ivy: Hey. Wait a minute...Are you guys on a double date?

All:(blush)NO!

Ivy: All right, all right. no need to yell.

They took their seets at the table and waited for Chiro and Kako, the leader of the Hyperforces friends, to show up. They didn't have to wait long because Chiro and Kako entered. Aftyer Chiro soptted them he waved and Otto and Ivy waved back.

Chiro: Hey guys. Look who I found in a CD store acting like a spy.

Kako: What? I was cheacking out the competion.

Chiro: You're the best singer in Shuggazoom!

Kako: So.

After that they all sat down and had a nice lunch. After they were done Sparx and Noba bellched and Rose and Nova hit them over the head.

Girls: Mind your manners.

Otto:(bruping) Yeah.

Ivy started to crack up at that and evev Kako was giggeling. Then Chiro noticed PT and Glenny.

Chiro: Hey.

PT: Hey,Chrio. The Mayor asked us to remind everyone the anual Shuggazoom ball is tonoght. Are you and your friends gonna come?

Chiro: Probably.

PT:Great. See ya there if ya come.

After they left Chiro turned back to everyone.

Chiro: Well, what do you think? Should we go?

Kako: I think it would be fun.

Violet: We will see. For the moment we need to focus on finding Manderin.

Antauri: I agree. Finding him is our top piroaty.

Gibson: Well then, We'll need to go back to the Super Robot. Because Jat and I need to have a bigger singnal.

Kako: All right. Come to the Super Robot!

Chiro: We know wher we're going.

Kako: Be quiet.

And with that they headed off to the Super Robot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY!!!! I'm done. Fanailly. By the way Violets shirt says "Prestess" and Jays shirt says "Scientess". Well that's all till next time. BYE-BYE!**

**Next Chapter: The Desision and Preporations.**

**Please Read & Review.**

**P.S. To my readers I don't know when I will Update Next so Don't tell me to update! I will get to it! That is all**

**Sparx:(whispering) Man. She's testy.**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!!!!! Nova please take care of him.**

**Nova: With plesure.**

**Beets Sparx up, BAD.**


End file.
